Fight Together
NOTE :This song belonged to this wiki. "FIGHT TOGETHER -Fantastic Faeria-" is the ending theme song of Tales of Faeria. It is performed by the voice actresses of Yoruka Valge Tigris, Natsuha Fawnday and Noire Testudiné; Haruhi Nanao, Aoi Yuki and Iori Nomizu. The dark purple colored lines are sung by Yoruka, the orange colored lines sung by Natsuha and the pink lines are Noire's. Lyrics Romaji = The first meeting of Yoruka and Lycaon This is what Drake said about he worries Natsuha (Dakara Tatakau!) Orange|Natsuha}}/ Sa kono chikara de kakete yukou! Kimeta -Ketsui- wa kowareteshinai yo! #540099|Yoruka}}/ Arasoi ni tachimukae no yuuki! Daiji mono wo mamoru tame ni -korosu-! #540099|Yoruka}}/ Hane kara seimei o suitorare! Inochi biroi to -saigo- o kurete yaru! Takanare kono #540099|REKUIEMU}}/ / O! Uta naki Tamashī no -koe- da...! (So...La...Mi...Fa...Na...Go Die!) x 3 Nathair will left a letter and a flower to her whenever he leaves again This is the phenomenon Natsuha experienced during the events of disturbance in Elska Crystal (Hai ni Moyasete) #540099|Yoruka}}/ Kiba nuita Rō to Ryū no PrincesDescribing Lycaon as the wolf (Rō) and Drake as the dragon (Ryū) Torimodose yo Sasageta no egao! #540099|Yoruka}}/ Tōbōshitai no Yonkyō tachiReferring to the Four Benevolent Animals which consisted Phoenix, Qilin, Tortoise and Dragon. Describing they had once threaten the humans., Fushinaru Honō Referring to Phoenix, SaiyakuReferring to Qilin ni tonae yo! Orange|Natsuha}}/ Kuruoshī megami no sen-chi- de Gen sekai wo Horobosu CHAOS ni! Bōgyaku no Rangeki haeru, Inori nante mo tada Ozanari! (Fire...Water...Earth... and Wind) x 3 Referred to Yoruka's guns Referred to Natsuha's ribbons Referred to Noire using Magic artes Ā... Sā mai tobe...! (Senjō e) #540099|Yoruka}}/ Taiyou, Tsuki, Wakusei Hōkai! These words are the words Noire will says whenever she executing her role as a sister at Cathedral #540099|Yoruka}}/ Usoshita, Kakushita sono -shigusa-! Orange|Natsuha}}/ Furue, Ojiyo, Shi wo Ukeirare! Describing Yoruka's plan of destroying the world Kyōmei suru no #540099|Inori}}/ / tachi, Kaeshite hoshī, Goudatsu no Ai...! (So...La...Mi..Fa...Na...Go Die!) x3 (Fire...Water...Earth...and Wind) x3 (Zenbu wa Aisuru no tame) |-| Kanji = (ダカラ戦う!) Orange|ナツハ}}/ サ コノ　力で賭けて行こう! 決めた　信念－けつい－は 壊れてシナイよ! #540099|ヨルカ}}/ 争いに立向えの勇気! 大事モノヲ守為に 戦争-コロス-! #540099|ヨルカ}}/ 羽カラ 生命を 吸取ラレ! 命拾いと　一撃－さいご－ をくれてやる! 高鳴れ　コノ #540099|レクイエム}}/ / ヲ! 歌泣き　魂之戦声－コエ－だ...! (So...La...Mi...Fa...Na...Go Die!) x 3 (灰に燃ヤセテ) #540099|ヨルカ}}/ 牙抜いた　狼と竜の Princes、 取り戻せよ　捧げたの笑顔! #540099|ヨルカ}}/ 逃亡したいの四凶達、 不死なる炎、　災厄に唱えよ! Orange|ナツハ}}/ 狂おしい女神の　千・涙－ち－ で 現世界を滅ぼす CHAOS に! 暴虐の乱逆生える、 祈りなんて　も　ただお座なり! (Fire...Water...Earth... and Wind) x 3 嗚呼．．．　サア舞飛べ．．．! (戦場へ) #540099|ヨルカ}}/ 太陽、　月、　惑星　崩壊! #540099|ヨルカ}}/ 嘘して、　隠した、　その言葉－しぐさ－! Orange|ナツハ}}/ 震え、　怖じよ、　死ヲ受け入ラレ! 共鳴するの#540099|祷り}}/ / 達、 返して欲しい、　強奪の愛．．．! (So...La...Mi..Fa...Na...Go Die!) x3 (Fire...Water...Earth...and Wind) x3 (全部・ハ・愛スル・ノ・為) |-| Unofficial Translations = Night of thirst for blood, At the palace of sky, There's me was going to invade, I wonder when did you stood at there To convey this message, Has encountered many dangersReal meaning is "Journey" in the Japanese lyrics, I cannot let the inexperienced myself alone Looking up from the window, The moon of Loneliness, A nightmare Say "Hello" in the quiet castle... From that day... Few years later... We were laughing together... (So we fight) (Do not refuse to fight back, do not ever look back) Let's bet on this power! This determined faith Real meaning is "Decision" in the Japanese lyrics won't be break! (This war never ends, and we will never end it) The Courage to fight against the strife! We "start a war" (kill) to defend our important ones! (Throw that fake kindness away or else you get pain) Lives are absorbed from the feathers! If you escaped from death, then I'll give you one blow! Real meaning is "Final moments" or "last" in the Japanese lyrics Crying aloud, this Requiem/Lullaby/Carol! Singing and crying, This fighting voiceReal meaning is "voice" in the Japanese lyrics of soul...! (So...La...Mi..Fa...Na...Go Die!) x3 There's always a letter that left without name and along with a flower, Towards the beginning of the daybreak When to set forth on, The revolution of wave, The seasons of South, East, North and West has changedReal meaning is "ferocious" in the Japanese lyrics in the next chapter The trustReal meaning is "Justice" in the Japanese lyrics I once believed, Hands stained with red blood, I'll end everything with revenge Toward the final chapter of demise...! I want to fulfill. . . I asked for it. . . Not all that you admit. . . (Burns them into ashes) (Miracle was illusion, do not be deceived) The Princes of the wolf and dragon had extracted their fangs, Take it back, the sacrificed smile! (Prominence is tainted black same as despair) The Four Evils are trying to escape, Chant to immortality flames, disaster! (Kneel down, Surrender, feel the wrath of the God) Put the present world into destroying CHAOS with the thousand tearsReal meaning is "blood" in the Japanese lyrics of the lunatic goddess Spring up the rebellion of violence, Pray is no more than a perfunctory! (Fire...Water...Earth...and Wind) x3 All glory to Venus... The Fairy Tale never existed The falling meteor shower... Forever is not long Anyone can removed magic... There is Curse which can not be removed These Gunshots! These Dance ribbons! And this magic! Oh... Now Dance and fly...! (To the battlefield) (Loyalty is sacrifice, Stars start to die) The Sun, the moon, and the planets collapse! Don't say "Guide the lost lamb"! (Burning false answers, Vanishing all lives) The words that you lied, you hide! A seen-through excuse of "going home"! (Pray, Trust, Betrayal are nothingness to God) tremble, fear, accept death! To the rose of the despair of the world suffering! These Resonating Prayers/Wishes/Desires, Please return back, the plundered love...! (So...La...Mi..Fa...Na...Go Die!) x3 (Fire...Water...Earth...and Wind) x3 (All for the sake of Love) Trivia *Most of the lyrics in this song describing the characters in the story; some parts of their journey and their backgrounds in the story. *Some parts of the melodies are the remix from the song "Los! Los! Los!" from the anime Yōjo Senki. *It shares the same name with one of One Piece's theme song. References Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Ending Theme Category:OCharacter Songs Category:Fanmade Songs Category:Tales of Faeria